1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dispenser for sheet material normally supplied in a spirally wound roll such as paper towels, toilet tissue, aluminum foil, plastic wrap and the like and more specifically to such a dispenser which is electrically powered to move the web of sheet material through a discharge slot until a desired length of material has been dispensed with the dispenser then automatically cutting the web so that the cut-off length of sheet material can be utilized with the cut-off edge connected with the supply roll of sheet material being disposed inwardly of the discharge slot for concealing the end edge of the supply roll of web material.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various structures have been provided for supporting rolls of sheet material in accessible position so that the sheet material may be unwound from the roll and severed therefrom for use. Rolls of sheet material frequently are provided with tear-off lines at regular intervals to facilitate removal of a desired quantity of sheet material for use. Other dispensers are provided with devices which facilitate cutting of the web of sheet material. For example, paper toweling is supplied in rolls and frequently is supported in a convenient position in the kitchen for various uses. Also, aluminum foil, plastic wrap, toilet tissue and the like are also provided in rolls and various arrangements have been provided to facilitate the dispensing of such materials. Powered devices to dispense web material are known and various types of manually manipulated cut-off devices are known and power operated devices are also known for cutting a web of sheet material at a desired length. However, the prior art does not utilize a structural arrangement capable of functioning in the manner of the present invention.